cellar_doorfandomcom-20200213-history
Technology
Human Coalition Cars, Trucks, Trains and Automobiles There are cars for personal use as well as Street Cars in Union City. There are construction vehicles in Damerel, but no passenger cars. Motorcycles are used in Damerel and the Slums occasionally, but you would be hard pressed to find them in Vellenvale where they prefer horse drawn vehicles, and they are equally rare in Seaside where the main mode of transportation is bicycle. There is one train and it is constantly moving throughout the Coalition. It circles through Union City over Unity Island and through the Slums, Seaside, and Crossroads before passing through Damerel and coming up to just south of Vellenvale where it circles around for another lap. There are boats on the island, but they are shallow water crafts as any attempt to sail out to sea meets a gruesome fate. There are no airplanes, blimps, hot air balloons, or other aircraft. Those with the wind element can glide on the wind, but that is as close to flying as anyone is on the island currently. Utilities The Coalition has electricity in all of its cities, villages, and even at the prison. They also have running water and indoor plumbing in all the cities, but not the villages or farms. They rely on fireplaces for heat and fans for cooling, there is no AC or Heat, however, the temperature on the island is rarely inhospitable. Appliances As far as large appliances go, most people have an ice box to preserve food and an oven to cook it, but there aren’t dishwashers or toasters or coffee makers. Coffee is made on the stove or on a fire. There are no vacuums, people have to use a broom and beat rugs to clean them. There are computers, but not usually for personal use. They are in the Facility, the Union City Tribune, the MAT Building, Chimera General Hospital, and the Center for Magical Science and Research. There are also cameras, but they are rare and usually used only for government purposes or at the Union City Tribune. There are a few enthusiasts however, especially in Vallenvale, who do purchase them or build their own for amateur photography. Enforcers wear small scanners they can use to scan identity cards which will bring up a person’s record for them to see. Shops and vendors have recently begun using their own scanners for identity cards in order to make purchases. The Coalition is currently making a transition between gold coins and “credits” which is a digital monetary system the government can track more easily. Enforcers also have short wave radio headsets to communicate while in the field. However, there are no telephones or walkies for personal use. Resistance Cars, Trucks, Trains and automobiles No vehicles Utilities The Cradle of Lessan does have electricity and indoor plumbing. Appliances They have ovens and a couple cameras. They also have computers and short wave radios. Ranai Destine developed a beeper system for herself and the other techs so that they can be called to fix things in the Cradle. She also developed a shifting suit of armor. Witch Their technology is all magic based, but they have electricity and indoor plumbing. The Kin No modern technology Vampires No modern technology